bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Plasmids: Security Command
And now, it's Security Command's turn to get the co-op treatment! Although its use would be fairly similar in a co-op setting to the singleplayer, it does present two main weaknesses: on one hand, its basic ability becomes practically useless once you hack every stationary Security Device in the level, and on the other it's extremely situational, presenting no utility whatsovever when there aren't any machines in the area. Hopefully, my upgrade list will amend those flaws. Level One *'Upgrade 1: Overcharge.' Firing Security Command directly at a friendly Security Device will give it a boost, temporarily increasing its accuracy, reaction time and attack rate. *'Upgrade 2: Virus.' Firing Security Command at an unfriendly Security Device will temporarily turn it to the player's side. *'Upgrade 3: Security Clearance.' Security Devices will attack enemies hit with Security Command with increased force. That is, Security Cameras will send in three Security Bots instead of one against the target and the rest will not pause between attacks. Level Two-A: Backup Bot Description: Charging up Security Bullseye will call in a Security Bot which will fight by your side until it gets destroyed. Cannot summon any extra Bots if you've already reached the maximum amount. *'Upgrade 1: Custom Machinery.' The Bots you'll summon will be fully upgraded, and will have a random upgrade path assigned to them. *'Upgrade 2: Double Trouble.' Calling in Backup Bots summons two Bots at a time. If you can only have one more Bot before reaching maximum capacity you'll only summon one, though. *'Upgrade 3: Refund.' Upon destruction your summoned Bots will refill a small amount of your EVE bar. Level Two-B: Reinforcements Description: Charging up Security Command will drop a Machine Gun Turret through a swarm of carrier Bots at the designated location after a small while. Can only deploy one Turret at a time. *'Upgrade 1: Premium Delivery.' Causes the Turret to be delivered at a much faster rate. *'Upgrade 2: Incendiary Ammo.' The Turret's shots will also set whatever they hit on fire. *'Upgrade 3: Demolition Shots.' Every time the Turret fires a hail of bullets the last shot will produce an explosion akin to that of a Frag Grenade. Level Two-C: Code Red Description: Charging up Security Command will cause you to bathe the area in an electromagnetic field, making every Security Device, including your own Security Bots, attack all organic targets in range with the exception of you and your partner. In addition, all Security Devices in the area will be impervious to damage for the duration of its effects. *'Upgrade 1: Security Raid.' Using Code Red will also create an alarm in the designated area, regardless of whether a Security Camera is nearby or not. This means at least two Security Bots will patrol the area for Code Red's duration. *'Upgrade 2: Access Codes.' All machines in the area affected by Code Red will be much easier to hack: not only would there be less white and red zones in the hack bar, there'd only be one stage before completing the hack. *'Upgrade 3: Maximum Capacity.' All Security Devices in the area affected by Code Red will gain an extra power, depending on their type: **'Security Cameras' gain Security Glare. Any enemy the Camera's focused on will take increased damage from all attacks. **'Security Bots' gain Termination. The Bot will always target whichever enemy you're attacking and will deal increased damage to that enemy. **'Turrets' gain Pain Projectors. The Turret will attract all nearby enemies' attention, even if you're attacking the latter, and will try to attract as many enemies as possible. And there we go, Security Command. Now, to the comment section! Back to the Plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts